


Pretty Little One That I Adore

by chelseachelseaIbelieve



Series: Addy Verse [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, stupid sickeningly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseachelseaIbelieve/pseuds/chelseachelseaIbelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little look into Patrick, Jonny and Addy's lives on a random night with no real plot point but enough fluff to cause a cavity or two!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little One That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote for this verse in so long but apparently, being sick and on lots of cough medication made me write this up at some point last night that I can't remember...so why not post it?? This takes place after 'Dreams' and before 'Forgiveness' but it could pretty much stand alone...you don't need to have read the rest of the verse to understand whats going on.

“Did she finally fall asleep?” Patrick asked, looking up from whatever game he was playing on his phone. He was laying on the floor between the coffee table and the TV, exactly where Jonny had left him when he went to put Addy to bed.

Jonny nodded, shuffling towards Patrick. “Why are you on the floor?” Jonny asked as he dropped down on top of Patrick, burying his face in Patrick’s neck.

Patrick laughed, petting Jonny’s hair. He laid his phone down on the ground beside his head, “Well, WE are on the floor because Addy wore me out with that last dance off and moving to the couch is too much effort. I really thought the dancing would get all that extra energy out of her. My mom used to do that with us when we were little.”

“Did you feed her pure sugar or something? I never thought she was going to go down. I had to read Platypus five times,” Jonny groaned, shifting the bulk of his weight to his legs and off of Patrick.

Patrick ran his hands down Jonny’s back in long circles, “You gave her that organic cookie after dinner, maybe it had crack in it? How can a 17 month old completely break down two full-grown hockey players?”

Jonny grunted in vague agreement.

Patrick kissed over the curve of Jonny’s ear, “How’d she do in the new bed?”

“So far, so good,” Jonny shrugged his shoulders, “but it’s only the third night and she’s ended up in bed with us the last two nights, so who knows.”

At 17 months, it felt way too early for Addy to be out of her crib and in a toddler bed…Patrick specifically remembered Jackie sleeping in a crib until she was at least three. But the first night Addy had stumbled into their bedroom in the middle of the night after successfully climbing out of her crib, they both had agreed the crib had to go. As stubborn as she was, she would keep trying to climb out and they were lucky she hadn’t gotten hurt yet.

Toddler beds were the newest development in their lives.

Apparently, so were children that didn’t need to sleep.

Jonny and Patrick both turned towards the shuffle of tiny feet across the rug; Addy rubbed at her eyes, clapping her little hands and smiling bright when she saw the two.

“Oh my god!” Jonny groaned.

Addy giggled, turning Patrick’s phone over and pressing at the screen until “Isn’t She Lovely” by Stevie Wonder started playing loudly. “Dance!” Addy shouted, wiggling around in her orange and pink footed pajamas. “Daddy, dance!” They had weekly Skype sessions with Erica and Jess and tonight’s had ended, as most did, with the required dance off. Patrick and Jackie had even convinced Jonny to join in, much to Addy’s delight.

“I just…I don’t even know anymore…” Patrick stared at her. How was she still going? It would be admirable if it wasn’t so late.

“This is all your fault,” Jonny pulled himself up onto his elbows, “you never should have taught her how to pull up the music on your phone.”

“Me? What? You’re the one who sings the song to her all the time.” Patrick sputtered as they watched Addy bopping along to the music.

Jonny shook his head, “No, she likes it when the kid starts talking at the end of this one. I sing “My Cherie Amour” to her.”

“Oh yeah.”

Patrick thought back to the night he had come home early from a meeting and had stood outside of Addy’s room listening to Jonny sing a softer version of the song to Addy while he rocked her to sleep. It had been only a couple days since they’d gotten Addy back from the courts and Patrick would never forget the way Jonny’s voice faltered as he sang

my cherie amour  
pretty little one that I adore  
you're the only girl my heart beats for  
how I wish that you were mine

Patrick tightened his arms around Jonny at the memory. How they had gone from those moments of so much uncertainty and heartbreaking loss to dancing toddlers at 2am, Patrick had no clue. All he knew, though, was he was glad for everything that had led them to this moment right now. Exhausted and delirious and ridiculously happy.

“Why are we arguing over this,” Patrick ran his fingers through Jonny’s hair as Jonny smiled up at him softly.

“Because we haven’t slept in almost 24 hours and our daughter is evil,” Jonny exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. Jonny scooted up a little so he was eye to eye with Patrick, kissing softly along his jaw as Addy continued to dance around where they were sprawled out on the floor.

“Should we…?”

“Just let her go for a little bit, maybe she’ll finally wear herself out,” Patrick laughed.

Halfway through the 3rd repeat of the song, Addy crawled up the back of Jonny’s legs, scooting up until she was sitting with her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Ughhh,” Jonny huffed as she bounced up and down on top of him, pushing him down onto Patrick. He tried to lock his elbows and keep her from falling and keep himself from putting the added weight onto Patrick but Addy was squirming too much.

“Papa, horse!” Addy squealed, kicking her feet at Jonny’s side.

“No, baby. Papa’s not a horse,” Jonny tried to look back at her without throwing off her balance. She wasn’t too high off the ground, but if she fell, she could definitely get hurt. He eventually gave up, dropping his head down to Patrick’s shoulder with a sigh. “I give up.”

Addy must have recognized the agitation in Jonny’s voice. Her eyes opened wide as she flung her arms around his neck, laying across his back, “Papa mad?”

“Papa tired,” Jonny corrected her.

Patrick could only see Addy from her eyes up over Jonny’s shoulder; he reached up and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “Come down here, Buggy?” Patrick patted at the spot beside him.

Addy sat up quickly and swung her leg over, sliding down Jonny’s side on her belly. Patrick held his arm out as she dove into his side, snuggling up with her head on his shoulder. “Lay down here with Papa and Daddy, ok?”

Addy yawned, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as she hummed and mumbled softly to herself, playing with Patrick’s hair where it had started to curl around his ear.

Jonny sat up and reached over to pull the blanket off the couch. He laid it out over Patrick and Addy, moving so he was laying along Patrick’s other side. He blindly grabbed for Patrick’s phone and muted it, reaching across Patrick to rub at Addy’s back as her breathing started to even out.

They would lay here long enough for Addy to go back to sleep and then they would put her back in her bed for the night.

That was the plan.

Except, Jackie ended up waking them up a couple hours later when she found them all still huddled around each other on her way to get a glass of water.

They almost made it to Addy’s room, stumbling half asleep in the dimly lit hallway when she started to stir against Patrick’s chest. Putting her in her new bed, all alone, would all but guarantee she would never go back to sleep. So they just continued on to their room, letting her curl up in her spot between them in their bed as they passed back out with the hope of a few solid hours of sleep before they had to get up for practice in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Try as I might, this little family never seems to fully leave me and I still randomly find myself coming up with new little ideas for this verse at the most inopportune times - mostly when I am at work and unable to write anything down - and I hadnt really planned on posting anything else for this but...I'm sick and putting off doing actual work around the house and apparently writing snippets while half unconscious and hopped up on nyquil...so I hope you enjoyed it lol


End file.
